The forgotten Robattle
by Mavrik
Summary: Doesn't the title explain it?


The Forgotten Robattle  
  
disclamer: I own nothing. I only knew about Henri, Patra, Joe, dr Meda-evil:, Metabee, Cleobattler, Rokusho, Blackram, Jozo:, and the cat. I invented all the rest execpt for Joe's medabot.You can borrow Aireial IF u ask. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a pure Medabot fan fic(even though it's more of a play script) so don't blame me if it sucks.plz don't h8 it 2 much......oh yeah, this is rated pg13 cause I put in swear words here and there  
  
Rei  
  
setting: ten years b4 the new world championships  
  
Henri: go metabee medaforce this loser into the past  
Metabee: (heavily brit-accented voice) MEDAFORCE!!  
smoke goes over Aireial(brithish PLN). sound of explosion. then, after smoke clears a medal falls to the ground.  
the ref. function ceased the winners are the magnificent medafighters  
edward: nooo!!! I have led my team to defeat. I'm gonna come back next year and win. but now I have to go.  
Henri: well that takes care of that, eh metabee?   
Metabee: yes, sir that does.  
both laughing arrogantly.  
Patra: why are you so.... so... arrogant all the time?  
Henri: chill out, Patra. I'M ONLY TRYING TO HAVE SOME FUN, unlike you. why are you so uptight all the time?  
Patra: you heard what professor hushi said "Meda-evil: is after your rare medal so keep an eye on Metabee"  
Henri: hey come on have some faith. he said that last year!!!we're in the finals! LET'S PARTY, GUYS!  
when do we take down the japanese team with Professor Hushi, Eugene Aki and that guy, ummmmm, Meda-evil: he calls himself(sorry I forgot the guy's first name. email me if u know it)  
Joe: we fight wensday, Henri and they are very good. Hushi's got one powerful rare medal, Aki's got that experimental devil type and Meta evil's got a new type with a powerful attack.  
henri" so what? they got an experimental which may not even work, an old KWG with only two weapons and that predictibal one with the same weapons as before. so what?? we can beat them down into the ring floor with our good medafighting skill.plus, we're unpredictibal and we have the best medaparts avalible to anyone.  
Joe: ahh well it is only monday, so I guess we can take over the partylife for a while. come on Patra, the egyptan team is having a party for you tonight so lets go and have a blast.Uummm, where is team egypt anyway? they were supposed to meet us here over ten minutes ago.  
Patra: probably out waiting for us. brush up on your egyptan, Joe. they said they'd meet us outside the medadome.dumbass.  
Joe: hey! you almost lost it all for us. who are you calling dumbass?huh? wazzat, bitch?  
henri and medabots: SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU WE ARE A TEAM!!  
Henri: IF WE FIGHT EACH OTHER THEN TEAM JAPAN WILL RIP US TO SHREDS. so stop your damn fighting. Joe, it's not Patra's fault she was attacked by all three. you were supposed to be watching her back remember? and you, Patra, Joe sucks at egyptan because he took japanese instead. so will you both quit it? or do you wanna lose to two old guys and a crazy loser like Metaevil? cause if you do, then we might as well forfeit the tournoment.  
both:HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND? WE WILL NOT GIVE UP!!  
Henri: good to see you both agree about somthing  
Metabee: hey Cleobattler, wanna go out on a date sometime?  
cleobattler,amazed sounding: I'd love to Metabee.  
Metabee: howz about tonight. I got two tickets to Avril Lavinge's show at the concert stadium.  
Cleobattler:yes (as she falls) THUD  
Metabee: boo ya(turning to henri) you don't mind, do you, sir?  
Henri: not at all as long as you both show up to practice in the morning, got it?  
Metabee: yes sir!  
Metabee and Cleobattler leave hand in hand, staring into each other's optical sensors.CLANNGGG!!  
Medawatch: Metabee right arm 50% damaged  
Medawatch: Cleobattler left arm 50% damaged  
Metabee: WHY DID THEY HAVE TO PUT THIS DAMN POLE RIGHT HERE!!  
Cleobattler: Owww.  
Henri: I could have told you that would happen.   
Patra: shut up and let's hit tha road.  
After the concert  
Metabee: Wanna go back to my place? Henri's still out partying.  
Cleobattler: sure, we can watch tv or go on henri's email account and make fun of everyone online  
Metabee: I never knew you were so fun to be around  
he then leans over and gives her a kiss  
Metabee: wanna do the same thing tomorrow?  
Cleobattler: in your dreams.  
Metabee: come on........  
later on at henri's............  
Metabee: hey look that Jozo tenryo's on again, complaining about his air petrera. lets give him a scare that he won't forget ever  
turning on the microphone, both: HEY JOZO! THIS IS HENRI!!! YOU SUCK, LOSER!!!  
Jozo: hey, look who's talkin'. can you even win with out the medaforce??? loser, yourself.  
Metabee: you wanna go, biotch  
Jozo:(meekly) no, sir  
one day and four parties later  
Referee Ron: medafighters ready medabots, robattle.   
Henri: go Metabee laser cannons and revovler at the same time. go for blackram.  
Blackram: you're a bitch!!loser.wannabe. faker!  
Metabee: laser cannon!!  
Blackram: arrrrgggghhhh!!! aaahhh! (powering down)  
Ron: blackram funtion ceased  
Metabee: who's da biotch now?(if u've seen the new guy then you know how it goes)  
Patra: Cleobatller, focus on Roboempire. medamorphasis take his arms and head. now anilator  
Meda-evil: Robo Empire, jump and sacrifice your self after she blows up her teammate's medabot.  
Roboempire: hehehe good night suckas  
he executes the manuver perfectly destroying both medabots.  
Metabee: smooth move BUT NOW IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN! Ya shouldn't have made me made by picking on my GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT! KISS YORE ASS GOODBYE, BITCH  
Rokusho taps his rare medal to use the medaforce at the same time as Metabee does  
both at the same time: MEDAFORCE!!!  
the beams meet in the middle of the arena  
a white light passes over them both  
the eight days of darkness has begun  
on the eighth dark day  
Henri: that is it! I think I know how to end this. I have to destroy my rare medal.[I woke up it wuz seven, I waited till eleven to figure out that no one would call]grabing a crowbar, he rushes up to Metabee and opens his medal hatch.[I think I've got a lot friends but I don't hear from them] he then plucks out the rare medal.[What's another night all alone] he places it lovingly on the ground.[When you're spending every day on your own, and here it goes] after saying"goodbye, old friend. I'll never forget you,"he raises the crowbar and closing his eyes, the young Henri smashes his best friend in the world.[I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair] he cries for the loss of the only other thing that he cared for besides Patra.[nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is having more than me tonight. And maybe when the night is dead, Ill crawl into my bed, staring at these four walls again. I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time. everyone's got some where to go, and they're gonna leave me here on my own, and here it goes] (song lyrics fading into background with Henri's crying)  
At that moment in Metabee's memory bank............  
Metabee, mourning the loss of Cleobattler: I never thought i'd die alone. I laughed the loudest, who'd have known. I traced the cord back to tha wall no wonder it was never plugged in at all. I took my time I hurried up. the choice was mine I didn't think enough. i'm too depressed to go on.......oh, why did this happen. I loved her so much.......... that was her favorite song, old friend.Blink 182's "Adam's Song"  
Rokusho: what is it with Medabots? they are all consumed by robattling, never stopping. What's wrong with peace  
Metabee:who knows........NO!!! HENRI DON'T DO THAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!.......................  
Rokusho: what's happening to you? nnnnooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! he's been destroyed. another sad loss in so little time. I shall give up robattling for a life of peace  
In the real world;  
Henri puts Metabee back in the original packaging and stores him under the stairs because any new medal wouldn't be the same. for a while, every medabot he saw brought tears to his eyes. a few years after he stopped crying, professor hushi got him a job at the 24 hour hop mart. he then stores Metabee in the back until Ikki comes. then, henri sees a great medafighting spirit and keeps metabee under the counter knowing that Ikki was destined to become a great medafighter and Metabee was to be his best friend, like Metabee and his first rare medal was to him.  
[I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is having more than me tonight. What tha hell is wrong with me? don't fell like anybody's having this happen to me. Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep. And every night is the worst night ever.I'm just a kid.I'm just a kid. Hey, I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares and I'm alone in the world and nobody wants to be alone in the world.I'm just a kid. and I'm just a kid tonight.]  
THE END  
  
so what did you think? bit cheesy?the [ ] are from simpleplan's I'm just a kid" and the ( ) are authors notes. plz send me reviews blader_tyon_storm_dragoon@hotmail.com(subject:fanfic)  
thanx and c ya on tha backswing. 


End file.
